Change?
by kidsforever
Summary: pls. try to read (my first fanfic)...and join to help solve mysteries and how loki changes everything and more characters for future chapters...sorry not good at making summaries sometimes :)


Hi! this is my first fanfic hope you'll like it...and I do not own the anime...just using my imagination

some info are real...some information may be, you know, um...just imagined, but hey this is fanfiction :) and I hope you'll like it.

* * *

There was a scream last night. Also, cries of a little girl. Where all of living, including the dead of the nine realms heard, except humans in Midgard.

The next day...

A teenage girl was passing by, and stopped to look at the mansion for a while. "Is this the detective agency they told me? Do I really need some help? What will be the consequences, then?" " Hi!, I'm Yamino Ryusuke. Do you need something?" said a teenage boy that some few years younger than her, the girl then snaps out of her thoughts. "Oh, hello, nice to meet you, I'm Akira (means bright) Moesashikan (moesashi means embers, kan means deity). Um, yes, I need help for-" "Well, come on in" he said as he opened the gate and dragged her inside, then to the hall, then upstairs, then he stopped, so was she, then he knocked on the door. "Come in"someone replied, then he opened the door, he entered the room following him. "We have a new client, Loki-sama" he said to a very young boy, not knowing he was a Norse deity. He just nods at the teenage boy. "Please have a seat. Would you like some tea?" he asked, "Sure, thank you" Akira replied. "I'll help you" a teenage girl in the room said, younger than the teenage boy. "I'm Spica, nice to meet you" she said "I'm Akira, nice to meet you, too". After they left the room, Loki introduced himself to her as she did too. Then, he started asking questions about what she needed help for and some questions a detective asks. Akira then started to tell her story, in the middle of her story, she was kind of interrupted by a pink-haired teenage girl who just entered the room. "Hi Loki-kun! Are there any mystery cases today?" she asks, expecting there are. "No mystery cases today, Mayura but there are some client who needs help" he answered. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there, my name is Mayura Daidouji" "It's okay, my name is Akira, pleasure to meet you" "You too! Hi, Yamino-kun" "The tea is ready! Hello, Mayura-San" Yamino said carrying a tray where the teapot and cups are on, and he gave everyone a cup of tea. "Now, where were we?" Loki asked. "Oh, yeah, my brother...half-brother and I got separated when we got here, I've tried looking for him, but I can't find him, so I've decided to get some help. I'm also worried about him, but there is no one more worried than his mother...so, think you can help me?" Silence filled the room. "Um, question, did you already reported to the police station?" Yamino said "Yes, Yamino-san. I did. Besides, I need more help" Mayura then asks, "Why do you need more help?" "So that, it would be easier and faster in finding him" Akira replied. "Have you already decided? Loki-sama?" Yamino whispered. "Still, thinking" "Well then, we'll help you!" Mayura said, which made everybody to have unsure faces. "Thanks, I'll look forward to it. I'll be going now, thank you so much!" she said as she left the room. "Seriously, Mayura, who's in-charge in here?" "Um, you? But, I'm your assistant!" she said. They just sighed and smiled. "See you, tomorrow! I need to review for a test! Bye! Oh, hey, Narukami-kun!" Mayura said and left the mansion. "Narugami-kun, what are you doing here?" Fenrir asked right after he went to Loki's office. "Probably, want some cup of tea" Loki said. "Yamino-kun" "I'm on it" "Nah, no thanks" "Why?" "Its just that I'm not in some mood today and also my headaches since last night {so was Magni and Modi), when I just suddenly woke up late and can't go back to sleep anymore" he said while massaging his forehead. "So, am I" Fenrir said. "Me too" Yamino said. "WE all are" Loki said. "Hey, Loki what's going on?" "I have no idea. But I'll figure it out soon" "Oh, on second thought, I would like a cup of tea"

Will they know so soon what was going on that they still don't know? We'll see...

about that line "Seriously, Mayura, who's in-charge in here?" (i got that from episode 4 of the anime mythical detective loki)

about the full name of Akira...i'm really sorry sometimes i'm not good in making names and i hope i could use some japanese names and surnames (i did research)

still doing my very best to write my first story...i hope you'll like it

thanks for reading :)


End file.
